Truth or Dare
by craZdancer25
Summary: Eli and Clare playing turth or dare in school... at night... with no one there. Until they get caught.


**Oneshot about eclare. Hope you like! Please read and review!**

_This is crazy_ she kept telling herself. _We can't be doing this._ And yet there they were. Hiding out in school at night. Playing truth or dare. Eli and Clare. And mixed in there were truths and dares. Truths about their pasts, about how they feel, about other people. Dares were more intimate like daring for a kiss on the neck or a secret whispered in the ear. She kept trying to come up with reasons why she shouldn't be there, but every time she did, her mind was silenced by their dare or his truth.

"Truth or dare?" Eli whispered in her ear.

"Ummm," she said, trying to keep her thoughts straight while giggling a little. "Truth."

"Okay. When you first saw me, what did you actually think about me?"

"Your car freaked me out," Clare said, laughing.

He kissed her cheek, "Is that all?"

"I thought you were good looking, but your sense of style worried me."

Looking down at the ground, he smiled. Then he turned back toward her and murmured, "And now?"

"I think it's cool how you choose to express yourself," she said.

He feigned hurt. "You don't like my style?"

"I never said that. Let's go with… I think it fits you," she said. "Now your turn."

"Dare," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

It was a Friday night. Eli convinced Sav to give him the keys to the school saying that he forgot a book he needed for a project. Clare didn't know about any of it until after school when he picked her up to hang out. She thought they were going to his house, but he told her that they were going to school first to pick up something. He knew she would object to what he really had planned, so he got her to come in the school with him. When they got to his locker, he leaned against it and asked _truth or dare._ There was no way she could resist.

"I dare you to…" she trailed off trying to think of something.

They stood in silence for a moment. Eli leaned in and hesitated. She closed her eyes forgetting about the dare at the moment. He put his lips on hers lightly, brushing against each other. Then they pushed harder, wanting more. Before it went any farther though, he pulled back and said with a slight smile, "Do that?"

Clare smiled. "That works."

Her cheeks were flushed and she kissed him again. They were going back and forth between kissing and laughing until they heard a noise down the hall. "Did you hear that?" Clare whispered nervously.

"No. It was probably just the janitor."

Just as he leaned back in, there was another noise, closer this time. "Eli we have to go!"

She started running down the hall toward the door, Eli in tow. There were footsteps behind them, slow at first, then running as they saw them. "Did you see who it was?" Eli said with almost no sound.

Clare shook her head. As they rounded the last corner, the sound came even closer. The door came in sight. They were almost home free. Running the last few paces, they reached the door. Quickly, Eli pulled the handle. And pulled and pulled and pulled. It was locked on the inside. "Crap," Eli muttered. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the key. Once he put it in the lock, he twisted and pulled the door open. But it was too late. "Stop!" Mr. Simpson huffed looking red from running.

Both of them turned around slowly, caught in the act.

"What are you doing here?" Simpson asked.

"I forgot a book in my locker, sir," Eli said innocently.

"Where's the book?" Simpson asked. They could tell what he was really asking though_ Do I look like an idiot?_

"Sorry, I think I left it in my locker again. We got scared when we heard sounds, so we started running," he covered smoothly.

A condescending look was shot at them. "You are aware that we have cameras."

Silence. They exchanged glances. Both knew that this would result in detention, or worse, suspension.

"I will watch the tape, and tomorrow your families will be notified. I will give your punishments after I speak with your parents. You can go," he said coolly.

Before he could change his mind, they hurried out the door. As soon as the door shut, they burst out laughing. Sure it wouldn't be funny tomorrow, but it was then. Eli wrapped his arm around Clare and they made their way back to the hearse.

"So worth it," Eli said. On the ride back to her house, they just laughed.

"I think the best dare for me was the last," Clare said blushing a little.

"I have to agree. So what about truths?"

"I like them all," she said truthfully. There were so many and each told her more about him.

"I think I liked the one about why you like me more than you liked K.C.," he said smugly.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you do." But she laughed with him.

He pulled up to her house. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"At the Dot. And don't tell my parents, but I had fun tonight." She said.

Eli smiled, "Of course you did."

Her mom was out on the porch watching them. "I got to go."

He stayed parked there until she went inside. Once the door was shut her mom asked, "So what did you guys do?"

Clare's cheeks lit up, "Um not much. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night mom!" she said and then made her way up the steps quickly, avoiding any more questions her mom would spring on her. She could deal with them tomorrow.

In her room, before she went to bed, she checked her phone and found a message from Eli. **tonight was fun. we should do it again.**

**yeah except not get caught. going to bed, night!** She texted back.

She smiled to herself. Best truth or dare game ever.


End file.
